


Elena's Flower Shop

by MelancholicSani



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicSani/pseuds/MelancholicSani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loves to work in the Flower Shop, until Gerard comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever written.

Chapter 1: Meeting Gerard

Frank walks the same way to his job everyday. Down the alley, across the park, walks 300 meters and stops by Elena's Flower Shop. Nothing ever changed- until now. As Frank walked up towards the shop, he spotted a only slightly chubby man furiously battling a flower pot, trying to get it down the steps that led from the backdoor of the shop. Either he was a (very bad) robber, or a customer that-assuming the fact that he's pushing it out of the backdoor-has no idea that the shop has a front door.

 

Frank looked at the man, contemplated the thought of helping him, but then shrugged and walked inside the shop. The smell of fresh flowers hit his nose the instant moment he took a step inside the room. As the bell hanging over the door rung, Elena twisted around behind the counter with roses in her hands and smiled. "Frankie!" She said and pulled Frank into a awkward hug, pulling him over the counter. "Have you already met Gerard?" She spoke into Frank's hair. He pulled away from the hug and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Who's Gerard?" He asked curiously.  
"Our new employee!" She shrieked, with a grin on the face and opened the backdoor. "Geraaaard." She yelled. "Come and meet Frank."  
Frank heard a few mumbles and grumbles from the back alley and then the last person he expected walked through the door. Plant-battling guy. 

Gerard raised his right hand slightly and wiggled it around as a wave, his pinky separating from the other fingers, which did look quite funny. "Hi." Frank mumbled. A new employee? He thought he was good enough in the shop by himself.  
"Gerard is my daughter's son. He has been in some trouble lately so they sent 'im over, so I can take care of this rebel." She said, smiled and ruffled Gerard's already fluffy hair.  
"Gran'! You don't have to tell people everything about me the first time I meet them." But he still smiled. Frank looked at Gerard again and realized that he was actually, really cute. His nose was slightly upturned,his mouth hung down when he smiled on one side, his eyes were a mixture of brown and green and his hair fit him very well. He was cute all over. 

"I gotta work." Frank said and waved around his arms slightly, showing the mess of leaves, papers and different things that were scattered on the floor. He turned around from them and mumbled a "Nice to meet you, Gerard.", grabbed his broom and started cleaning up the left-overs from flowers and broken flower pots.

 

Chapter 2: "You're adorable."

Frank didn't know this guy, but he already hated him. Gerard always helped Frank with his work, and cleaned up the things Frank was meant to clean up, and it wasn't making him happy. "Can you just stop?!" Frank lost it once and yelled at Gerard, because Gerard was trying to make a bouquet for one of Frank's customers. Gerard turned around, eyes wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Frank immediately felt a rush of guilt and he flailed his arms around wildly trying to make up some reason for why he screamed. "Can you stop..." he muttered. What the hell was he supposed to say. "being so cute." Frank face-palmed himself and whimpered slightly. "I-I mean.." Gerard looked at him, a lop-sided grin appearing on his face. "I.. Just... No.. Bye." Crimson red rushed into Frank's cheeks as he stormed away, locking himself in the storage room. 

"What the hell Frank. You were meant to tell him why you were pissed, not that he's cute." Frank spoke to the darkness into the storage room, bashing his head against one of the wooden boxes filled with flowers. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Stupid brain." He took a deep breath. Not only that he hates Gerard, he thinks he's cute and now he told him. "I can't like him. No crush, Frank, NO! He's my enemy. He's trying to take my job and it's the only job I have and I love it." He whispered to himself, now rolling around on the cold marble floor. Frank stopped realizing that he sounded like a crazy man. He got up, brushed his knees and walked out of the room, head held high. Gerard can't see anything. Frank shot a look at Gerard and thought, 'he is not taking my job.'

For the past week, Frank tried his hardest in his job. He cleaned up everything, finished all his bouquets earlier than Gerard could get to them, helped Elena with the flower pots and served the customers the best he could. 

On Friday night, Frank finished sweeping the floors of the shop, and locked the store up. He then walked 300 meters, walked across the park, down the alley and stopped at his apartment. He opened the door to his apartment and nonchalantly threw his jacket over the couch and started untying his shoes, when suddenly someone tackled Frank to the floor and squished him down. Frank screamed and tried to squirm beneath his attacker, but it was to no use, since the person was really freaking heavy. "Hi Frankie." The attacker spoke and Frank's blood boiled. Gerard.   
"How the fuck did you get into my apartment Gerard?! Get the fuck off of me!" He screamed.  
"Ooooo. The midget is angry." Gerard giggled and got off of Frank, and switched the lights on. Frank got up and shot a death glare at Gerard.  
"One- How did you get into my apartment? Two- Why the hell did you try to fucking assassinate me? Three- What do you want?" Frank spat.  
"One-" Gerard spoke back "Elena gave me the keys. Two- I just wanted to suprise you. Three- I need you to be my fake boyfriend so I came here to ask you, politely, if you could go out with me on a fake date, because my skinny-ass brother thinks I have a real boyfriend." Gerard blabbered, while Frank was choking on air. Boyfriend?  
"No." Frank said straightforward, putting on the coffee pot.  
"Coffeeeee." Gerard squealed and slid onto one of the bar chairs. "C'mon, Frankie, please."  
"No." He said stubbornly, reaching to one of the cupboards for cups. He heard some rumbling and with the corner of his eye, he spotted Gerard getting dangerously close. Shuffling slightly to the side, he poured the hot water into the cups.  
"Please." Gerard pleaded, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist. Frank nearly let the pot go. He started squirming beneath Gerard. "You said I'm cute anyways, Frankie." That cheeky bastard. He buried his face into Frank's neck.  
"No.No.No.NO!" Frank yelled, getting away from Gerard. "Why should I go out with you as a fake boyfriend and help you when you're being such a dick and trying to get my job." Gerard stared at Frank dumbfounded.   
"What the fuck Frank?! You're being the dick. And I'm not trying to take your job!" Gerard spat back.  
"You're being a dick to yourself." Frank yelled.   
"That doesn't even make sense, Frank."  
"Yes it does!!!"  
"In your own world. Maybe." Gerard giggled. Frank frowned.  
"Well you're old, you wont understand the world of the young people."  
"30 is NOT old!" Gerard whined, slapping Frank into his shoulder. "It's like the new 20."  
"Pfff. Yeah. For trees." Frank chuckled and sipped the coffee. "Okay Gerard. I'll be your stupid fake boyfriend. But only once." Gerard squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Thank You Frank." He yelled, grabbing the cup of coffee and dissapeared through the front door.  
"Bring me back the cup." Frank whispered to the closed door. 

Shit... He's Gerard's fake boyfriend. That means... Touching Gerard. Maybe kissing him. Shit. Frank thought to himself. Shit.

 

Chapter 3: Getting to know each-other.

 

Frank hadn't slept all night, and the minute his eyes had started to close to get some rest, the sun came shining in through the blinds covering his windows. Frank groaned and got out of bed, heading towards the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but underwear, so all of his tattoos were visible. As he walked over the tiled floor of the kitchen his muscles rippled and with that his tattoos as well. The tattoos he had on his knees were already invisible since Frank was an idiot that fell on the ground too much. Frank reached over to the coffee pot and sighed at the gorgeous "click" sound of the pot turning on. Resting his back on one of the kitchen counters, he started stretching his arms and cracking his fingers, until he noticed someone sitting on the couch munching his chips.  
"What the fuck Gerard?" He croaked, his voice not used to speaking.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"Double what the fuck Gerard?"  
"Chill," Gerard spoke, getting up from the couch. "I just wanted to talk to you, and since I still have the keys, I invited my self in." He said, licking his fingertips and setting down the bag of chips on the table.  
"That's great. You'll give me those keys back. What do you need?" Frank asked him, frustrated.  
"Well. You are my fake boyfriend, and I need you today." Gerard spoke slowly.  
"Mh. Kay." Frank turned his back to Gerard and retrieved a cup from a cupboard, into which he put one spoonful of coffee and then poured the hot water in.   
"Only one cup Frankie? I thought you were gonna be a good host and give me some drink as well." Frank frowned and his eyebrows hitched.  
"You're a little cocky. Don't you think? Sass queen. You didn't give me back my cup, so you're not getting another one, cup stealer." He grinned, bringing his face down to the coffee and taking a big gulp. Holding the cup with one hand Frank tore a piece of paper from one of his notepads and wrote down his number. "Take this, now leave, call me when you need me. See you, asshole." He said, giving his number to Gerard.  
"I'm staying here." Frank stopped and looked at Gerard.  
"I said leaaave Gerard. I need to take a shower, do my daily needs and then... do my daily nothing all day." He said, stomping his foot like a little kid. Gerard shook his head and crossed his arms.  
"To be a believable boyfriend, I have to know a lot about you." Frank flipped him off and headed towards the bathroom, with Gerard following him. "Okay, we'll do it in the bathroom if you want." Gerard joked, making Frank groan.   
"Turn around Gerard. I'm going into the shower. Sit on the toilet and we can talk." Gerard turned around, and Frank slipped off his boxers stepping into the shower. They talked for a while, asking each other questions which real boyfriends would know the answers too. As time passed, Frank realized how much he liked Gerard. Every time Gerard would laugh his heart would skip a beat, or every time he just brushed his fingers over Frank's shoulders he'd blush madly. Gerard knew Frank liked him, but Frank wasn't aware of that. He just thought Gerard was teasing him, so he didn't go along with anything. 

After Frank was done washing, he wrapped a towel around his waist and climbed out of the shower. The drops of water trickled down Frank's half-naked body, making Gerard stare. "You're one hot piece of ass." Gerard said, smirking. Frank blushed and covered his face with his hands, walking out of the bathroom into the cold hall.   
"You have my number Gerard. We talked. Now go." He said coldly, but his heart was beating fast, wanting Gerard to stay. Gerard's face dropped, and Frank immediately felt like an idiot.  
"Okay. I'll go." Gerard mumbled.  
"Bye." Frank said back, "call me." He added silently.  
"I will. You're my boyfriend." Gerard said, making Frank giggle. "I-I mean.. Fake boyfriend." Gerard stuttered.  
"Yeah, yeah. See you." He said, blowing Gerard a kiss.  
"Bye." Gerard said, blushing, then walking out the door.

 

Chapter 4: I love you, but I must reject.

2 hours after Gerard left Frank's house, he called him and told him that he'll come and pick him up at eight o'clock in the evening and that they're going to his brothers party. No more, no less. Then he hung up before Frank could argue or say anything. Frank was quite nervous about the fake date, since he really liked Gerard and he didn't know Gerard's brother. Frank decided to wear a plain black shirt that would ride up when he'd move ever so slightly, showing the tattooed birds on his tummy. With that he pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, that he accessorized with a flashy pink belt. To top his outfit off, he wore his favorite, already shabby and dirty black converse shoes. Frank put his lip ring into the hole, having to push through slightly since he didn't wear his piercing for a week. In the middle of putting eyeliner on his waterline, he realized that he's trying too hard. 'I don't like Gerard.' He talked to the reflection in the mirror, denying any true feelings he had for the older man. Finishing off the second eye, he walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He sighed and skipped towards the front door, opening it, just to have his mouth drop. Gerard looked gorgeous. He was standing awkwardly on the front porch, roses in his hands, with a wide grin on his face.  
"I brought you flowers." He spoke, his voice rough from the cigarettes he smoked.  
"T-Thank you." Frank stuttered, taking the flowers just in time to hide the red creeping into his cheeks behind them.  
"N-No p-problem." Gerard mocked, only to get the little midget to slap his shoulder. "Ouch." Gerard said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he took Frank's hand (to Frank's surprise) and led him towards his car.

They arrived at a house from which you could hear the music at the start of the street. It was small but had big windows through which you could see people dancing, drinking, laughing and talking. Gerard got out and opened the car door for Frank. "M'lady." he said as he gestured his hands. Frank slipped out of his seat, while Gerard took his hand and linked their fingers together. Frank squirmed his fingers oddly, making Gerard stop and look at him. Frank twitched, his hand still being held by Gerard's. "Frank. I know this may be uncomfortable for you. For reasons fucking unknown to me, but that doesn't matter. I want to have my brother believe that we are boyfriends, and not that I'm some kind of rapist who has a fetish for midgets." He said grinning. Frank frowned at him, and squished his hand slightly, shuffling closer to him.  
"Okay." He mumbled. Gerard led him into the house, and just as he walked through the door Frank saw a skinny man run to them. He wore pointy glasses and a beanie and squealed a "Geraaaard." when he saw them coming towards him. Frank guessed that the skinny dude was Gerard's younger brother Mikey, so he hid behind Gerard, shy. Gerard let go of his hand and hugged Mikey, then took a step back and said. "You look good as ever, Mikey. But also skinny." He said and frowned, poking Mikey into his bony ribs. He then turned towards Frank and grinned, squeezing his hand reassuringly, as if they were real boyfriends. "This is my boyfriend, Frank." Gerard said, making Mikey twist to look at Frank. He scanned him, up and down, then looked at Gerard.   
"I don't believe you." He said, making Frank's stomach squirm. He knew. Gerard shrugged.  
"Don't believe me then. My boyfriend and I are going dancing." Gerard said, emphasizing the word boyfriend, and led Frank to the middle of the room where few couples were awkwardly moving from side to side.   
"I-I don't know how to dance." Frank said quietly.  
"Don't worry." Gerard said, smiling. He brought Frank close to him, making him squeal silently. He wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and started swinging his own hips into the rhythm of the music. With shaky hands, Frank threw his hands over Gerard's neck and started moving with him. Gerard pulled him even closer, leaving Frank to bury his head into Gerard's neck, breathing lightly onto his pale skin. Gerard smelled like cigarettes, chewing gum and an odd shampoo, which smell Frank couldn't recognize. Gerard brought his head closer to Frank's ear and whispered "Don't freak out. Please. Make it look believable." Frank only nodded his head, not knowing what he was agreeing to. Gerard slid his tongue across Frank's earlobe, making him grumble. Moving down, he rained kisses onto Frank's exposed neck, slowly sucking on his scorpion, making the black and white tattoo red. Frank moaned lowly, and pulled away. He couldn't do it anymore. He looked into Gerard's lidded eyes, filled with desire, and brought his lips to Gee's, locking them with Gerard's lips. They moved perfectly together, just like pieces of puzzles that were meant to be put together. Frank could feel Gerard smiling into the kiss, so he bit down onto Gerard's lip. He liked him, but he didn't want any emotions involved. He got hurt way too often, and he fell in love way too often as well. Gerard understood, so he pulled off slightly, breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead against Frank's. In the corner of his eyes he saw Mikey marching towards them. He looked towards him and grinned.  
"Okay. Okay. I believe you. Just..." Mikey said, flailing his arms. "stop. Kay? I don't want to see my brother and his boyfriend sticking tongues down each other's throats." He said scrunching up his nose, making Frank giggle.

They spent the rest of the night talking with Mikey, and Frank got to know that Mikey was actually a seriously fun guy. He liked horror movies, comic books, good music and he told him a lot of embarassing stories about Gerard. To assure that Mikey thought Frank was Gerard's boyfriend, Gerard caressed Frank's hand or sneaked in a little peck onto his lips here and there, and it just melted Frank's heart. He really liked him. But he couldn't help but be a dick to him. He was so protective of his work, and of his life that he didn't want to let anyone in. Not after what Jepha did to him. He frowned at the thought. "Gee. I'm tired. Can you take me home?" He asked shyly, tugging on Gerard's sleeve slightly. He nodded and they said their goodbyes to everyone in the tiny house and left.

When Gerard stopped the car infront of Frank's house he twisted in his seat and smiled at Frank.  
"I really enjoyed tonight." he mumbled.  
"Me too." Frank said back, blushing lightly.  
"Maybe... we could be real-" Gerard started, only having Frank to cut him off.  
"Don't you dare finish it, Gerard." Frank spat and got out of the car. "See you on Monday." He slammed the door and stormed off into his apartment, leaving Gerard dumbfounded and hurt.

Frank sniffed, crying himself to sleep, with his head buried in his pillow. 'Idiot.' He thought. 'Idiot.'

 

Chapter 5: Explanation

On Monday Frank got up, almost forgetting what happened last night, until he saw his mobile phone flashing. 6 missed calls, 3 text messages. All from Gerard. He opened the messages one by one, reading them. The first message read 'I'm sry Frank if I went 2 fast.' Frank sighed and opened the second one. 'Plz dont be mad at me. Im sry 4 whatever I did. ' Opening the third one, Frank felt the tears conjure in his eyes, making them sting painfully. 'Frank. I thought u liked me. I was wrong. Sry. I understand and wont bother u. Goodbye, Fake boyfriend.' With shaky hands Frank dialed Gerard's phone number and pressed the call button. *beep*, it rang. *beep*. No one anwsered. *beep* *kschhh* "Hello?" Gerard croaked into his mobile phone.  
"I-I'm so sorry." Frank sobbed uncontrollably. "It..It's not your fault and I-I... It's because of Jepha. I freaked out yesterday because I wasn't ready...to.. you know.. be real... I guess. It's just..." Frank blabbered, then took a deep breath. "Jepha, was my last boyfriend. H-He used me. Came back from tour, fucked me, left. Got drunk... H-Hit me. I'm so sorry Gee. You can hate me. Bye... S-See you at work." Frank said and hung up, crying. 

Frank looked like shit when he came into the store. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and his nose was red. Elena looked at him suspiciously and asked "What's wrong Frankie?". Frank looked at her, surprised.  
"Ermm.. J-Just. Allergies." He lied. She shrugged it off and he kept working, cutting the roses, tulips and making sure the orchids had enough water so that they wouldn't die. The doorbell rang, and Frank's head sprung up just to see Gerard walking in to the shop. When their eyes met, Frank quickly turned them down looking at the ground. Gerard walked past and Frank could smell the shampoo he used. He could smell Gerard. He wanted to hug him, and not to fuck up. Tears crawled into Frank's eyes again. He sniffed and blinked furiously, making the water go away. Gerard set down his leather coat and pulled on his green work shirt. His black hair was ruffled and his finger tips were stained in red and green pain. Gerard looked at Frank and their eyes met again. This time Frank didn't move his gaze, until Elena came in sight. Gerard was silent, and so was Frank and everything in the shop was different. Odd. Elena kept looking from Frank to Gerard. Until she lost it.   
"What the fuck is up with you two today?" She yelled, throwing her arms up. "Normally both of you make moony eyes at each other and are so oblivious that you" she said pointing to Frank, "like him. And you." She said, pointing to Gerard. "Like him. Now quit being grumpy or both of you are gonna work double." She crossed her arms, and for the first time since Frank worked here she actually looked like a real grandma. Gerard's mouth was hanging open, and when he noticed he shut it. He turned to his flowers and ignored everything that his grandma, Elena, said. Frank shrugged his shoulders and turned around as well. 

Elena got pissed off and screamed "Enough." She stormed off to Frank, grabbed him by the collar of the green shirt, then turned around and did the same thing to Gerard. She then led them to the front door, and pushed them out of the shop. Grabbing her coat and the boys coats as well she came out, locked the shop and put the "Closed" sign on to the glass part of the door. Twisting around she explained. "You two, have too much work. and so do I. For today and tomorrow the shop is closed. Tonight, we're having a sleepover at Grandma Elena's house. Go home Frank and take your pajamas. Gerard you are coming with me. Detective Elena will find out what the hell happened." She said, squinting her eyes and taking a puff off of a imaginary tobacco pipe. Frank giggled, but then seeing that she was deadly serious, his smile faltered.   
"O-Okay." Frank said, waving his hand. "See you tonight, detective." She smiled at Frank, for the first time in the miserable day. He smiled back, only slightly and then set off to get his clothes and some food from the local shop for the sleepover.

 

Chapter 6: We cried again, laughed again, kissed again, and loved again.

Frank arrived at the Way house. He knew it very well. As a teenager, he'd spend a lot of time with Elena. He'd help her out with her garden, and when she got her shop, he helped out there as well. As reward, he'd get the famous tomato and basil soup she used to make. Then later at night, they'd watch Italian comedies and eat pizza. Elena was just like Frank's grandma. He came up to the front door and rang the bell, holding the chips and coca-cola in his hands. He shuffled, uncomfortable, until he heard the door opened. He raised his head to expect Elena, but no. Gerard Way was standing in the way, in nothing but underwear, leaning against the frame of the wooden door. "Come in." He spoke quietly, then elegantly twisted around and walked through the hallway. Frank shyly walked inside and left the chips and the coke on the kitchen counter, closing the door with his foot.   
"Bambino!" Elena yelped, hugging me tightly. "Now. Go downstairs into the basement with Gerard. I'll bring you some snacks. Pick a movie." Frank smiled nervous and nodded.

Frank walked down the 39 steps until he reached the basement. It was always dark in there, but always really comfy. A huge bed sat in the middle of the cool room, and a flat screen TV was in front of it. Gerard was sitting on the edge of the bed looking through CD's. "Urm. You... Picked a movie yet?" Gerard shot his head up and shook it.  
"Nope. Already watched all of these." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna pick?" He asked, moving from the bed. Frank gulped and went red for no reason.  
"S-Sure." Frank stuttered, sitting carefully on the other side of the bed, from Gerard. He reached over and started looking through the CD's.  
"You know... Frank... I'm sorry.. I completely, you know, understand after the call. I'm s-sorry, for being such a dick." Frank shot Gerard a look.  
"Y-You weren't a dick at all! Gee. I'm sorry. Can we just... leave it behind?" Frank said, chafing his hands.  
"Sure." Gerard said, and smiled his toothy grin. Frank smiled back at him, and lifted up a CD, hugging it to his chest.  
"Um, Gerard? Will you promise, not to laugh at me?" Gerard looked at him confused. Frank reached out his hands, revealing the CD of the movie "Breakfast At Tiffany's." Gerard giggled, making Frank frown. "Great... I couldn't get any gayer, couldn't I?" Frank said, ironically. Gerard only grinned and shook his head. He took the CD from Frank's hands, brushing his fingers slightly against his. Turning around, he put it into the CD player.   
"It's my favourite movie." He spoke softly, before sitting back on the bed.   
"Bambiinoooos." Elena screamed, running down the steps with at least 10 packs of crisps in her hands. Who knew such a lady would have so much energy. "I got you some cibo(*food-italian)." She smiled. "Oh my stupid old brain. I forgot the drinks. I'll be right back, she said, raising her pointer finger, and rushing up the stairs again. Gerard smiled, until he heard the door slam and an audible sound of the door being locked. They both groaned and ran up the stairs. "See you later, suckers. Have a nice night. I left a condom in the drawer by the bed." Elena yelled across the door. Frank grimaced, and looked down. On top of the stairs lay 5 bottles of coca-cola.  
"At least she didn't leave us to starve." He shrugged, grabbing three of the bottles, then gesturing for Gerard to take the rest.

Frank layed down on the bed, chomping on some of the chips. He was watching the TV screen intensely, savoring every moment of Audrey Hepburn on the screen. Gerard sat down next to him, but didn't watch the TV screen. He watched Frank. He was just too adorable. His eyes were obscenely wide, and his mouth was moving up and down when he was eating, making his jaw muscles look so distinctive. Gerard wanted to lean over, and just brush over Frank's cheek with his hand. Every time something funny would happen in the movie, he'd giggle like a five year old, causing his nose to scrunch up and a sparkle to create in his eyes, and it just stung Gerard so much that he couldn't have him. Gerard gawked at Frank for the whole movie, lost in his thoughts, and when the movie was over Frank turned over and looked at Gerard, smiling. "The movie was great." Frank exclaimed. His smile faltered. Setting the bags of chips onto the ground he looked at Gerard who was still looking at him, a blush painted over his cheeks. "G-Gerard?" Frank tried. Gerard's gaze flickered down and then he looked up at Frank again. "Can.... I.. try something?" He asked, unsure. Gerard frowned...  
"Are you going to try and take away my comics or kill my grandma?" Gerard asked, pursing his lips. Frank giggled, then let his laugh fade into the silence of the basement.  
"No." Frank reassured him. He leaned over to Gerard. Slipping a hand around Gerard's neck, he waited for his eyes to flutter closed and as he sighed, Frank leaned in, kissing Gerard lightly on the lips, waiting for a reaction from the older man. Gerard reacted immediately, pushing some force into the kiss as he pulled Frank on top of him.   
"I've been waiting..." Gerard breathed in deeply. "So long... for this." He said and brought his face to Frank's kissing him again, with more passion, locking his lips with Frank's, moving smoothly. "But not too fast." Gerard said, reminding both of them, as he lay down, holding Frank close to him, and covering them both with blankets. "Not too fast." He said, letting Frank curl up into a ball, so he could wrap his arms around him.

Frank was his butterfly, so fragile and small. Gerard, was his protection.

 

<3


	2. Iero's and Way's Flower Shop (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wants to make Frankie his.

Author note: So, I know some people have been waiting for a continuing of Elena's Flower Shop, but for me that end of the chapter was nice and I want to keep it as an end of the story. This is a 1 chapter sequel to Elena's Flower Shop. 

Elena joined the Black Parade. Of course, it hit Frank and Gerard horribly, but as weeks passed they had gotten used to the fact that they won't see Elena's face anymore. Gerard and Frank had moved in together and ran the shop, that Elena before she died, renamed "Iero's and Way's Flower Shop." 

A month later, Gerard had decided that he wanted to make Frankie his, forever. He watched how Frank happily sweeped the floor of the shop, with earphones in his ears, and it hit him how much he loved him. He told Frank that he's going for food, only to turn his car the other way around and drive to the ring shop. Parking his car, he unbuckled himself and then got out, closing the car door behind him. His heart began furiously beating, knocking on his rib-cage, as if it was trying to escape. He was so nervous. Walking into the shop, the bell rang and Gerard approached the man behind the counter.   
"He-Hello." Gerard spoke, causing the man to turn around. The guy waved his hand slightly, and slumped down onto the counter.  
"Hmph. What do you need?" He asked.  
"A ring." The man smirked.   
"That's what most people want here." He said, gesturing towards the title of the shop.  
"I-I know. I mean. I want a marriage ring. Or. Yeah, fiancee ring? How do you call it?"  
"You just want to get married." Gerard nodded, thankful. "Okay, what size finger does your..." the man thought. "person have. Urm, and, do you want any carvings etc?" Gerard explained everything until the last detail. He wanted two silver rings, with the engravings of "Frank" on his ring, and "Gerard" on Frank's. Frank's finger was a size 9, and Gerard's was a 10. 

After the man finished making the rings, Gerard took them and walked out of the shop, calling out a "Thank You" and walking towards the car until someone harshly jabbed into his back. Gerard turned around to face a pierced and tattooed man that had a furious expression painted on his face.   
"Is there a problem, sir?" Gerard asked through gritted teeth. The man moved closer, backing Gerard up against a car.  
"Yes. There is." The stranger pulled his hand out of his pocket, in which he had a knife now.  
"What the fuck?" Gerard yelped.  
"I heard.." The man lingered, laying the cold blade onto Gerard's neck, slightly pushing. "That you are taking my Frankie." He spat.  
"Frank is mine." Gerard yelled. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but get away from me." Gerard was about to walk away, when the blade was pulled away from his neck and the man plunged it into his side several times.  
"I am Jepha." The man whispered to the now laying Gerard. "The last words you'll remember before you die. Frank. Is. Mine." Jepha walked off, pushing the knife back into his pocket, leaving Gerard on his own.

Gerard lay on the cold stone floor, the blood making a pool around his body. He felt his body tire, his limbs go numb. His cheeks sunken in, making his cheekbones even more visible, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body was limp. His heart stopped beating. Gerard was gone.

 

A week later, Frank wore his wedding ring as he walked to the grave where his loved one lay forever. He stopped in front of Gerard's grave and lay the flowers he had in his hands down onto the marble stone. "I miss you, Gerard." He whispered to the dead body that lay 4 meters beneath the ground as tears rolled down his puffy face. "I miss you a lot." The nearly transparent Gerard appeared in front of Frank, making Frank's face brighten up. "You heard me Gerard." Frank spoke out, having Gerard nod. He took Frank's hand into his ghostly one and stroked it.  
"I love you Frank."  
"I love you too Gerard." He said as Gee dissapeared again, leaving Frank to wait for another year until he could see his loved one.

 

The End.


End file.
